Morning Mist
by bellehazel
Summary: The book after breaking dawn. Tension turns to terror as Bella’s world turns upside down, and her husband and best friend are up for a fight! Please read and review!Includes lots of action but Edward and Bella still only have eyes for each other x


**Morning Mist**

Summary: The book after breaking dawn. Tension turns to terror as Bella's world turns upside down, and her husband and best friend are up for a fight!

It has been a while since I have written any fan fictions and since reading the twilight books I decided to write about them. Enjoy the story and please review. There will be more than a couple of chapters.

**Chapter 1 **

**Danger awaits us**

His lips brushed across my collar bone causing my body to twitch in excitement. I sighed blissfully, _still_, wondering how on earth the perfect being next to me was mine, and loved me just as much as I loved him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, turning so his divine face was just inches away from mine. His breathing ragged from our previous session of enjoyment.

It took all my strength to take my eyes away from his heavenly face, and to look out of the door to the deep violet sky filled with hundreds of tiny stars. I smiled before I answered. "I am thinking of how unbelievably lucky I am to be able to hold your desirable face in my hands and call you mine!" He chuckled, obviously satisfied with my answer.

Carefully, but at the same time with passion he took me in his arms. "I feel the same way too," was all he said, and we continued from where we had left off, his touch warming my ice-cold skin, almost making me feel alive.

The morning came too quickly. I sat up when the sun began to creep over the mountains, all the time wishing that nights could be longer. I stared around the tastefully decorated room taking in what was a complete reminder of the night before.

Shredded clothes were littered over the sand coloured floor and the dresser, along with the armchair were overturned. The thought of someone seeing this other than myself and Edward would have made me blush, if that were possible.

"Morning," his angels voice came from next to me.

"Morning," I replied, admiring the purity of my own voice, for I had still no gotten used to it. "Could wake Renesmee?" I asked him. "I think I need to tidy up in here, someone may get a shock if they see this!"

"Course," he chuckled, "If we all get ready we can head over to see the rest of the Cullens, and I'm sure Emmett is getting prepared for your daily arm wrestle!"

"He still hasn't realised that it is going to be another few months until I'm not as strong as him, and besides, we're getting short of boulders," I grinned at him and he smiled his beautiful crooked smile back at me. He gazed at my face adoringly then pulled on a pale green button-down shirt and beige pants, which matched his bronze hair perfectly. That took all of two seconds.

"I'll go wake Renesmee," he confirmed, before heading out the door.

I stood up and stretched then wandered over to pick up the clothes off the floor. If I'd liked I could have been quicker but I wasn't in the mood for zooming all over the house this morning. I up righted he chair, which was not a problem, almost too easy, like lifting a small child of medium sized dog.

"Momma!" a small voice trilled from along the corridor.

"Yes Nessie," I replied, almost but not quite grimacing at the nickname my family and friends had become accustomed to.

A pale masculine blur swept back through the doorway, barely missing the arched frame with his head. "You done," he said. It was more of an observation than a question.

"Yeah, I still need to get ready though!" I realised after half a second. "Maybe you should go ahead with er…Nessie? Emmett would probably enjoy a few more minutes preparation.

"If you like, don't take long though,"

"I won't, love you!" was my last comment as he walked out front door, closing it gently behind him, most likely to avoid it coming off the hinges.

Finding clothes on a morning tired my brain. The closet – which of course Alice had been involved in the making of – was I assumed, as big as the rest of the cottage alone, with floor to ceiling shelves, cabinets and drawers, all of which were full.

Opening a drawer to start my usual expedition, I happened across something that startled me. An envelope containing, two passports, two birth certificates and a driver's license, with the names Vanessa Wolfe and Jacob Wolfe printed on the front. Memories suddenly flooded my mind of that dreadful time only a few months ago, when we had no idea whether Renesmee would grow up with a mother and father or not. I shuddered, slightly embarrassed that I had had the idea, and also relieved that Edward could not here my thoughts the way he could hear other peoples, because of the shield that protected my mind. One thing since becoming a vampire I was thankful for.

I quickly chose an outfit (well as quick as I could in a room that big), and ran to see the rest of my family. They knew that I had arrived before I had even walked through the door. Renesmee sat on Jacobs lap, looking up and smiling when she saw me. I smiled back, forcing myself not to be jealous about the fact she liked Jacob just as much as Edward and I. I crossed the room and sat next to Edward on the sofa. He took my hand in his.

"Let's go out off here," he murmured in my ear. I looked at him in confusion. "I need to talk to you," he added, answering the question in my eyes. This time I hesitated, still not understanding. "Private!" he said this time, with a hard edge to his voice. We stood up and made our way silently out of the house.

Outside Edward seemed unwilling to talk. I could see pain in his eyes which made me even more curious about what he was going to say. He then growled which shocked me. "Bella," he began in a low dark voice. I nodded, for some reason unable to speak. "We are leaving," he started again, "Tomorrow. I tried to talk them out of it but Carlisle says it needs to be done now. I am sorry Bella, this is another danger we have been put in but the only thing left to do…."

The expression on my face must have made him trail off. "Who are we?" I questioned him. "Why are we leaving and what is the danger?"

"Renesmee!" he gasped and fell to his knees. "The Volturi think she needs to be destroyed!"

"Why?" I could understand the pain in his eyes from earlier. I knelt on my knees with him. "Why should they want to destroy her?"

"They think she may be growing too quickly for us to control her, even after Nahuel convinced them previously!"

"What do we do?" I asked him, worried now.

"We have to go to Italy to prove them wrong Bella. To tell them she is a well-spoken and quick learning child. I am sorry Bella, but there is not much of a chance that we will come home at all!"

I gasped and motioned toward the house. "The wolves? Jacob?"

"They will have to stay behind or there will be no chance at all," he told me solemnly.

Suddenly the most enormous crash sounded, quite near to where we were kneeling. Edward jumped up, alert as he usually was, and took a defensive pose in front of me.

I was about to speak but held my tongue when I saw Jacob come around the corner. Renesmee was tucked under his arm, but it did not look comfortable, and for the first time ever I saw fear in her eyes.

Jacob's expression however was a different story. It was livid. His whole body was shaking. "Put her down and back away Jacob!" Edward hissed at the trembling tower in front of us.

"You are not taking her away from me!" Jacob shot back.

"She's our daughter Jacob, let her go!"

Jacob's eyes blazed whilst he set Renesmee down. She ran to me, her eyes wide with terror. Jacob growled. He shot into the trees, which sat on either side of the forest, and ran back out as a werewolf. A loud howl escaped his monstrous jaw and beside me Renesmee whimpered.

"Jacob," I whispered, "NO!"

"This has been building for a while Bella, I am surprised you haven't realised that," he smirked at me.

This time Edward spoke. "I'm sorry Bella but this is the way it has to be. Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to me or my family."

Jacob screeched in fury. "Don't count on it bloodsucker! We'll see who walks away from this.

Edward snarled back. "I hope you practised running with three legs mongrel, or life is going to get very tricky indeed!"

Growls erupted from all around and despair seeped through me. I covered Renesmee's eyes and watched in horror as my best friend lunged for my husband, my lover, my soul mate.

I hope you enjoyed that! Please review. I will update as soon as possible.

Bellehazel xxx


End file.
